


i know you want it

by orphan_account



Series: Let's Get Unprofessional [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Never make a bet with Makoto, Ridiculousness, Rimming, Teasing, that innocent face is a lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka make a bet. Haruka suffers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i know you want it

**Author's Note:**

> I like dominant Makoto and needy Haru, as you've probably gathered by now. Also, I've never written straight-up porn with no other plotline before, so if some of you experienced smut writers out there want to let me know what you liked and what didn't work, I'd appreciate it very much.

"I do  _not_ beg."

Haru turned away from Makoto and rolled himself into the blankets to make it clear that there was absolutely no room for argument on this issue.

"But I just - Haru-chan, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It was cute."

"It never happened." 

"I was _there,_ Haru. I was extremely there. I heard it." 

"You heard wrong." Makoto braced his forearms on either side of Haru and nuzzled his hair coaxingly. 

"Hey, come on, it made me really happy." 

"Didn't happen." 

Makoto was silent for a good few seconds, and Haru almost thought he'd finally dropped it. Then the mouth on his hair drifted to the tender spot below his ear, and he flopped onto his other side, huffing into the pillow. 

"Will you believe me if I make you do it again?"

 _"Makoto."_  

"Come on, we can make it a bet. It'll be fun." 

"What do I get if you lose?" 

"I -" Makoto  _hmmed_ into Haru's neck as he thought, making him shiver despite himself.

"I won't bother you about swimming early this year. Even if you do get sick, I won't bring it up at all."

Haru turned to face him, biting his lip the way Makoto knew he did when he was excited and trying not to be. 

"Fine. But you'll lose. And I'm holding you to that." 

Makoto smiled an innocent, satisfied smile and sat up on the bed, knees bracketing Haru's hips. He worked an arm under the blankets and stroked a large hand up Haru's inner thigh, then abruptly stood up, leaving a confused Haru in bed.

"See you tomorrow, Haru-chan! I'm looking forward to it."

 

~~~~ 

 

Haru made a point of not bringing it up during their next study session. Either Makoto had chickened out or he was planning something sinister, and Haru wasn't sure which possibility he was hoping for. It seemed that his first guess had been correct as the evening wore on - Makoto hadn't mentioned the bet, hadn't so much as touched him. He had almost dismissed the whole conversation when Makoto turned around in his doorway, after saying goodbye to him without a kiss.

"I guess I'll see you at school, Haru-chan-" and he stepped in suddenly, hands pulling Haru's hips firmly against his. He backed them up, pressing Haru against the wall, and ground slowly into him, once, twice, before pulling away so that their bodies were barely touching. He slipped a hand under Haru's shirt, flattened it warmly against his stomach, and turned his wrist to caress Haru's skin with the back of his hand before curling his fingers in his waistband.

"I'll be dreaming about you," he said, and left. 

 

~~~~ 

 

Haru didn't normally pay much attention in class, but today was unusual even for him.

It was pretty common to see Makoto sneaking glances at him, smiling, and looking back to his schoolwork. It wasn't common for Makoto to maintain eye contact, bite his lower lip, and release it from his teeth ever so slowly, before flicking it with his tongue. It wasn't common for Makoto to nonchalantly slide an entire popsicle down his throat during lunch and drag his wet lips along it, then suck the melted drops from his fingers.

Near the end of the school day, Haru was unsuspectingly washing his hands in the restroom when he heard the door swing open. He didn't turn towards the sound, instead finishing and walking towards the exit, and he suddenly felt hands on his waist. He twisted in surprise before realizing it was Makoto - _of course it was -_ and made a put-upon sound into the mouth that pressed against his, tongue wetly tracing the seam of his lips and teeth closing gently around his lower lip before pulling away. Makoto smiled brightly at him and left without a word. Haru spent the entire afternoon in a cold bath, feeling somehow like a battered warrior making one last futile stand.

 

~~~~ 

 

Walking home with Makoto had never been so stressful. Haru didn't say anything to him, just acknowledging his good-natured chatter with monosyllabic answers. As they went through their usually comforting routine of making tea, trading notes - or, more accurately, Haru copying Makoto's notes - and playing video games, he felt tension building sharp and bright inside him, the urge to just _do_   _something_ \- anything - becoming more pronounced by the minute. Makoto was sitting close to him, his thigh pressed against Haru's, which normally wouldn't have made him blink, but now he was convinced that the outside of his thigh had a direct connection to his dick that he had previously failed to notice.

"Looks like we're done for today, Haru-chan," Makoto said as he gathered his books into his backpack. Haru stayed absolutely motionless, unwilling to move out from under the blanket and make his current situation obvious. Makoto seemed to have picked up on his frustration anyway, and he set his backpack down, smiling warmly at Haru.

"Was there something else you wanted to do, Haru-chan? I'll be more than happy to stay if you ask nicely."

Haru turned his face away and tried to cope with this heretofore unknown tendency towards extreme sadism.  _You can swim without nagging,_ he reminded himself.  _It's worth it. It's absolutely worth it._

He made a sincere effort to concentrate on his mantra as Makoto walked towards him, still smiling gently, kindly. He paused a step in front of Haru and tilted his head to the side. 

"I can't give you what you want if you won't tell me what it is, you know," he said. He knelt in front of Haru and slowly lifted the blanket off his lap, looking curiously, almost innocently, at what was before him. Haru fisted his hands at his sides and thought determinedly of Iwatobi's swimming pool, of the... the alluring way the water beaded on Makoto's skin, the tan line that showed when his jammers shifted slightly. He twitched when Makoto's hand came to rest on his ankle.

"Haru-chan, you're not going to make me guess, are you?" He slid his hands up Haru's calves, stilling at mid-thigh. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" He rubbed gentle circles on Haru's inner thighs, just barely avoiding where Haru needed him. "Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want it nice and slow, or do you want it rough? I can't do it if you don't tell me." Haru's hands were clenched so tightly he could feel them going numb.

Makoto stood up and shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. "Alright then, I'll just go home if you don't have anything to say." Some instinct Haru wasn't fully in control of made him vault to his feet and grab Makoto's shirt before he could start walking to the door. Makoto turned to face him, feigned surprise in his voice.

"Oh, so you _did_ want something?" He chuckled when Haru glared at him. "Don't be like that, you can have whatever it is." He stepped closer to Haru, walking him towards the wall, gentle hands on his arms. He ran his fingers lightly up to Haru's wrists, holding them loosely on either side of his head, and leaned closer, lips pressed against Haru's ear. 

"Just tell me how much you need it," he whispered. Haru shivered and pulled away from Makoto's voice. Makoto followed him, pressing featherlight kisses down the curve of his neck. He bit off a soft noise when he felt Makoto move even closer, pinning Haru against the wall with his whole body. Haru pushed back out of sheer reflex, letting out a sharp breath at the friction - 

Makoto pulled away. Haru couldn't help it, he pressed a palm against himself and moaned. Makoto smiled, and there was something predatory in the curve of his mouth now, the way he watched Haru respond. 

"Oh no, Haru, we can't have that." He grasped Haru's wrists in his hands again, pushing hard against the wall. Haru whined when he felt a thigh rubbing against his cock, so slowly it almost hurt. "You can have  _anything_ you want, but you have to be good and ask nicely." 

 _"Fuck me,"_ Haru gritted out when Makoto's thigh slowed to a near stop. 

"That's very close, but you're not quite there yet." 

"Makoto." 

"Mm?" 

"Please fuck me." 

Makoto looked absurdly pleased, smiling at Haru in a way that reminded him of how he looked at his students when they finally managed to execute a stroke properly. "Oh, Haru, are you begging me?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm doing," Haru all but growled at him.   

"But it's so nice to hear Haru say it himself." Makoto cupped Haru through his pants and massaged his cock roughly. The back of Haru's head hit the wall, a whine of relief escaping him. "I like how needy you are. You're so hard already and I haven't done anything at all." 

"You _liar_ _._ _"_  

"Haru," Makoto said with exaggerated disapproval. "It's not very nice of you to call me names. I'm the only one who gets to call you anything, since I won." 

"That wasn't part of the -" Haru's argument turned into a gasp when Makoto bit _hard_ on the tender skin just below his ear, sucking on the bite and soothing it with his tongue. 

"But, Haru-chan," Makoto murmured against Haru's neck, between open-mouthed kisses. "You _always_ like it when I call you names." He slid both hands down to cup Haru's ass, pulling their hips firmly together and grinding against him in a slow but steady rhythm. It felt like fucking, and Haru's mind went pleasantly blank as he fisted a hand in Makoto's shirt, the other in his hair, losing himself to the sensation. 

"It's really dirty of you, Haru-chan," he continued, slowing his thrusts despite Haru's whine of dismay and moving to undo his jeans. "How much you like it when I call you a slut. I think you just like the idea of being mine. It makes you so hard, makes you want my cock so much." He slid Haru's jeans down his hips and rubbed the slit of his cock through his boxers. "You're not wearing your jammers," he noted, sounding pleased. "You were that desperate for me to fuck you, hmm? You thought about my cock? What else did you think about?" He slid a hand around to cup Haru's ass, squeezing the cheek teasingly.

"Did you think about my fingers, too? Or did you think about my mouth?" He tugged gently on the elastic of Haru's boxers, pulling them down slowly and deliberately. Haru shuddered when his hands met skin, too gone to answer with anything but soft, breathy sounds. "Did you touch yourself? Did you touch your cock or fuck your hole with your fingers? Or did you use a toy? I bet you did, your pretty little hole needs something nice and big to fill it up. I bet you moaned my name, so desperate, so pretty." He stroked Haru's entrance lightly, almost thoughtlessly. "But you couldn't get what you wanted by yourself, could you? Did you want my mouth on you?"

 _"Yes,"_ Haru groaned. "Whatever - whatever you want."

"How thoughtful of you, Haru-chan," Makoto murmured as he knelt to face level with Haru's cock. "Seems like you really want me here. You're dripping so much. I've barely touched you and you're so wet." He slid his hands up Haru's thighs to his hips, gently guiding him to turn around.     

"Oh, Haru-chan, you really haven't touched yourself here, have you?" He pressed two fingers against Haru's entrance and rubbed in slow, teasing circles. "You wanted me to fuck you with my tongue so bad, didn't you? You just couldn't be satisfied with anything else. You're such a pretty, greedy slut for me. Just for me. I bet you dreamed about me licking you out. You screamed my name and came all over yourself, didn't you? And it wasn't enough, you needed my tongue but you couldn't have it. So dirty. So needy." Haru groaned when he felt Makoto's hot breath against his entrance, so close but not enough. 

"Please," he breathed thoughtlessly, the bet, the situation, everything but Makoto's mouth gone from his mind. He moaned desperately when Makoto's hot tongue pressed against him, licking slow and deep, making him reach for his cock reflexively. 

"Ah ah," Makoto said, taking both of his wrists and holding them behind Haru's back. "Don't touch yourself. That pretty cock's for me and no one else. It shouldn't be a problem, you love having your hole teased so much, you could cum just from that. You'd want me to touch your cock so badly, but my mouth on your hole would feel so good you'd cum anyway." Haru heard the rustling of cloth as Makoto reached into his pocket, taking out lube and smearing it over his fingers with a wet sound, and felt his legs tremble as a slicked finger pressed slowly into him. Makoto rubbed teasingly close to the one spot that Haru wanted him to just abuse, moving back slightly when he heard Haru whimper in pleasure. 

"Is it not enough? Do you want more?" 

"I -" Haru gasped as Makoto pressed hard against the spot before pulling back completely. "I want more. I want  _more."_

"Since you're being so good for me, I think I'll let you have my cock. It's not fair for me to have yours and not the other way around, is it, Haru-chan? How do you want my cock?" He stood up and undid his belt slowly, sliding his pants down and stepping casually out of them. "I know you want it in your hole, it's so pretty and wet for me. Do you want it in your mouth too? I might even let you fuck yourself on your fingers, if you promise not to cum." Haru turned around and sank to his knees.

"I - I promise. I promise I won't cum." 

"Good, so good for me. Such a pretty, desperate slut for me. You'd do anything I asked you to." Haru nodded and leaned forward, pressing his open mouth to Makoto's cock through his boxers, moaning at the taste of precum on his tongue.

"Let me have more," he said breathlessly. 

"So demanding," Makoto said, and smiled down at Haru. "You want me to fuck your mouth? You need to feel my cock on your tongue that badly? So greedy."

"Please," Haru groaned. 

"Whatever you want, Haru-chan," Makoto said, and slid his boxers down. "Here, it's all yours. Your slutty little mouth gets to have my cock all to itself." 

Haru took the head of Makoto's cock between his lips and swirled his tongue around it, making soft, satisfied noises at the heat of it in his mouth. He slid down further at the urging of the hand in his hair, pressing his tongue flat against the underside of his cock and dragging it slowly back the way he knew Makoto liked. 

"Fuck yourself for me," Makoto said, tightening his hand in Haru's hair. "Fuck your pretty hole with your fingers, let me hear you moan." Haru moaned at the words, loving the way Makoto bucked shallowly into his mouth when he did. He spread his knees apart and reached behind himself, making desperate sounds around Makoto's cock as he sank onto two fingers, pushing hard against them. His fingers were long, but they didn't quite reach the spot the way Makoto's did, and his mouth slid off Makoto's cock with a slick sound as he arched his back and rocked against his fingers, whining with the need to reach just a  _little_ deeper.

"Stop," Makoto said. Haru stilled his hand with the utmost effort and looked pleadingly up at him, precum smeared on his parted lips. 

"Makoto, please," he begged thoughtlessly. "I need it, I  _need it."_

"Were you going to cum?" 

"No, no, I wasn't," Haru said desperately. "I wasn't." 

"You weren't going to be naughty and make yourself cum?" 

"I promise," Haru whined, mind going white with the need to feel something, anything again. 

"So good," Makoto breathed, cupping the back of his head gently. "You couldn't cum with just your fingers if you wanted to, could you? You need me."

"I need you," Haru echoed, leaning into Makoto's hand. It was odd how the overwhelming feeling in these situations was always comfort, even through the name-calling and the teasing. He needed Makoto. Makoto needed him.

"I need you too," Makoto said softly, as if picking up on his thoughts. There wasn't a hint of teasing in his eyes as he cupped Haru's face in his hand and stroked his wet lips with his thumb. "Haru, I need you too."

Then he pulled his hand back, and the teasing glint returned to his eyes as he regarded Haru, kneeling, knees spread, cock dripping precum on the floor. "My filthy, greedy whore," he said tenderly. "You're such a cock slut. Tell me what a needy cock slut you are, and I'll fuck your hungry, wet little hole until you can't stand." 

"I'm a cock slut," Haru moaned. Makoto smiled sweetly down at him. 

"Who are you a slut for?" He asked softly. "Tell me you're my pretty little slut, only mine." 

"Makoto, I'm your pretty little slut, please just fuck me," Haru begged. He would've been embarrassed, but what the hell, it was a statement of fact at this point.

"Good," Makoto breathed. "Stand up for me." Haru stood, feeling like it took all the willpower he had to do so. "Touch your cock, Haru. Stroke it until I tell you to stop." Haru wrapped a hand around his weeping cock and groaned in relief as he began to stroke himself, feeling his climax building at the base of his spine.

"Stop," Makoto ordered, and Haru made a raw, desperate noise he had never heard before, forcing his hand to still. "Suck your fingers," Makoto told him, and he did, moaning around them. "You're absolutely filthy. I never want to stop." Haru whined through his fingers at the thought, looking pleadingly at Makoto.

"Now get on your hands and knees and open your legs," Makoto said. Haru clambered eagerly into the position, arching his back and pushing his ass out towards Makoto. He heard a familiar tearing sound, and looked over his shoulder at the welcome sight of Makoto rolling on the condom and slicking himself with lube. Makoto knelt behind him and pressed the head of his cock against Haru's hole, just rubbing his entrance, firm hands holding his hips still. Haru held his breath, and Makoto finally began to slide in, the sweet stretch and fullness everything he'd wanted.

"Can I move, Haru?" Makoto asked, never teasing when it came to this. Haru nodded fervently, and moaned in satisfaction as Makoto began to thrust into him, deep and slow.

"You feel _so good,"_ Makoto said breathlessly, sounding as wrecked as Haru felt. "So - ah - tight, so, Haru, Haru, I  _love_ you," and he moved his hand to Haru's cock, stroking him firmly and fast. "Love you so, so much, Haru, so much -" Haru arched and twisted against him, Makoto's name on his lips as he came, ecstatic relief shorting out his mind. Makoto thrust shallowly a few more times, bending over Haru's back and breathing his name into his skin as he shuddered. 

Haru felt pleasantly ruined when Makoto pulled out and scooped him off the floor after throwing the condom away. He stroked a hand tenderly through Haru's hair as Haru leaned against his chest, legs trembling.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, but it looks like I've got a free pass to bother you once the pool opens," he said, and Haru mumbled _you're evil incarnate, shut up_ into his chest. 

"But I'm _your_ evil incarnate," he said, and pulled Haru close, pressing his face into his neck. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you." Haru breathed in the scent of sweat, of sex, of Makoto, thought of his exasperated pleas for Haru not to swim while there was still frost on the ground, and smiled despite himself. 

"I love you too, Makoto," he said.


End file.
